Love Over Boundries
by Roses Petal
Summary: YHHIY crossover! KagKur and other pairings to vote for! It all starts in Fuedal Japan when Kagome meets Youko Kurama. They loved each other from afar with many things blocking their love for each other. They are givien a chance to be together when Kagome
1. The Betrayel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything OKAY! SO stop bugging me! whispersBut I really own everything Sees LAWYERS. I really DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 1: The Betrayel

Youko Kurama hid behind a tree as Kagome cried her heart out over Inuyasha's betrayel.

Flashback

Kagome had went seaching for Inuyasha. She heard moans and grunts behind the sakura trees. (a/n: guess what's happening) Her eyes would be scared for Life! This was suppose to happen to her not Kikyo! Kagome had always dream of making love with Inuyasha under the sakura trees! Her world shattered around her that moment.

" Inuy-yas-sha how could you!" Kagome whispered through her tears. Her voice was cut off by Inuyasha and Kikyo's grunts and moans. Inuyasha pushed his dick into Kikyo's entrance while sucking on her breast.(a/n:I'm SO disgusted I wrote this part but it's going to help with the story) That was the last Kagome saw of them as she ran through the trees not caring if the branches tore at her clothes and hair.

End of Flashback

Youko watched the girl wondering (Kagome) why she was crying waves of emotions rolled of her. As he studied her closely he saw her dark blue eyes filled with so much sadness and betrayel. The girl's hair was as black as a raven's glistened in the moonlight. Youko slipped out of his hidding place and walked silently walked up behind Kagome. He was right behind behind her. Kagome felt herself being pulled against someone's hard chest (a/n: who wouldn't want to be Kagome right now)

" I wouldn't move if I were you." Youko whispered huskily into her ear.

" Wh-ho's there," Kagome slighty aroused and frightened at her attacker's voice. Youko chuckeled lightly as he smelled her arousel. He spun her around so she was looking at him directly. Kagome gasped as she saw her attacker. His deep molten gold eyes seemed to pierce her soul, while his ears twitched cutley, and his outfit revealed so much skin to her. Her mind seemed to wander to his abs that were firmley toned. (a/n: Naughty, Naughty thoughts!) She fought down the urge to rubb his ears.

Youko watched Kagome fight to keep herself from rubbing his ears. He chuckeled to himself as he watched her struggle.

"As much as I enjoy you squirming on top of me.... Stop!" commanded Youko.( a/n: Who still wants to trade spots with Kagome) Kagome stopped her struggle as soon as she heard Youko's commanding voice.

"Wh-hat do you want with me?" Kagome whimpered out scared of what he could do to her. A certain fox demon had been to interested in her scent that he didn't hear her question. 'Hmmmmmm.. cherry blossoms, sakuras, and roses mixed together' Youko thought while inhaling Kagome's scent

"Umm.. Hello are you still there?" Kagome asked waving her hand across his face (a/n: Not a smart thing to do in her situation) Youko was pulled out of LA LA Land as a hand waved across his face!

" Annoying human! Stop!" Youko barked out.

Next Chapter A Friendship Develops!

Spoiler:

"HEY! Don't touch my but you pervert! Just because were hugging doesn't give you permission to touch my but Youko!" Kagome said as she yelled at Youko

" But.. Kagome! HEY watch the EARS!" Youko said as Kagome pulled his ears hard. "Like I was SAYING! Your but was calling me to TOUCH it! It was saying! 'I know you want to touch me! Go ahead and touch me! Go ahead!' It was TAUNTING me to touch your but!" Youko explained

(a/n: Uhuh and the world is ruled by BUNNIES)

" SURE! I believe you... not!" Kagome said

Review IT makes me feel special and HELPS me update faster!


	2. A Friendship Develops!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything OKAY! SO stop bugging me! whispersBut I really own everything See's LAWYERS. I really DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

(a/n: Forgot to add in last chapter but they already killed Naraku. But the day this story starts is the same day Inuyasha asked Kagome to have kids and live with him! Shippo is Kagome's adopted son)

Recap of Last Chapter

"Umm.. Hello are you still there?" Kagome asked waving her hand across his face (a/n: Not a smart thing to do in her situation) Youko was pulled out of LA LA Land as a hand waved across his face!

" Annoying human! Stop!" Youko barked out.

Chapter 2 A Frienship Develops!

Kagome stood there pressed to Youko's chest silent.(a/n: drools he he) The two in silence as Youko thought out how to introduce himself. His thoughts went like this 'Hello I'm Youko Kurama, The legendary thief and I just happened to see you...' never mind on that idea (a/n: Youko's GOING CRAZY!) How about this 'I was just going through the woods and I saw you crying. By the way my name's Youko Kurama! I was wondering why you were crying?' I think i'll go with that idea. While outside Youko's thoughts Kagome was wondering if he was crazy.

"I was just going through the woods and I saw you crying. By the way my name's Youko Kurama! I was wondering why you were crying?" Youko said. Kagome unknowingly spilled her whole story to Youko. During that time Youko was feeling happier in Kagome's presence and listening to her soft voice talk to him. While Kagome was talking to him Kagome's mind was yelling at her to stop talking to him. Since Kagome wouldn't listen to her mind. It decided to put Youko in the friend catergory cause it was 'BORED'.

"I'm sorry I hardly even know you and I'm already spilling my heart out to you, My name's Kagome,"said Kagome trying to calm herself down from crying another batch of tears.

"Would you consider being my friend?" Kagome blurted out randomly (a/n: have to put that in to make things work) Youko stared at her for her boldness. Not many would ask HIM to be their friend! Of course she didn't know his background. All Youko could do was nod. Kagome launched herself at him for a hug. Youko's hand decided to move somewhere.....

" HEY! Don't touch my but you pervert! Just because were hugging doesn't give you permission to touch my but Youko!" Kagome said as she yelled at Youko

" But.. Kagome! HEY watch the EARS!" Youko said as Kagome pulled his ears hard. "Like I was SAYING! Your but was calling me to TOUCH it! It was saying! 'I know you want to touch me! Go ahead and touch me! Go ahead!' It was TAUNTING me to touch your but!" Youko explained

(a/n: Uhuh and the world is ruled by BUNNIES)

" SURE! I believe you... not!" Kagome said. After their first meeting HIS hand REPEATEDLY wandered somewhere blaiming her BUT! Soon Youko and Kagome came to love each other.

(a/n: THE END! NOT!)

Even THOUGH Inuyasha hade made love to Kikyo he was still jealous when Youko visited Kagome he went to rutt with dead bitching hoe. (a/n: Sorry Inu/Kik fans & Koga has lost interest in Kagome) Shippo on the other hand loved it when Youko visited. He thought that Youko would make a nice daddy more than Inu-BAKA would. Sango and Miroku just didn't care they were to interested in eachother. BUT one day Inu-BAKA decided to GO to HELL with his bitch. Youko's death spread through the lands quickly leaving Kagome heart broken. So Kagome decided to go to her time with the rest of the old shard hunting group. (a/n: NOW the story really starts)

Voting Polls

Hiei

choices

Sango

Botan

Miroku

choices

Boton

Sango

Review IT makes me feel special and HELPS me update faster! And if you guys don't vote I won't be able to continue the story! I'll dedicate the next chapter to my first reviewer and voter!


	3. High School Dilema

Disclaimer: I don't own anything OKAY! SO stop bugging me! whispersBut I really own everything See's LAWYERS. I really DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Recap of Last Chapter

Youko's death spread through the lands quickly leaving Kagome heart broken. So Kagome decided to go to her time with the rest of the old shard hunting group. (a/n: NOW the story really starts)

I dedicate this chapter to…. Kurama and Kagome FOREVER my first reviewer and voter!

Chapter 3 High School Dilema

Kagome helped Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo settle into her time. She got Shippo enrolled in a Kindergarden and Sango and Miroku enrolled in High School with her.

( a/n:Let's go visit Suuichi)

Suuichi a.k.a. Kurama woke up fearing the rest of the day. His fanclub would TORTURE him.

' Just think off all those fangirls hanging off your arm, just waiting for you at school, ready cut off a piece of your clothes, all of them screaming your name....' taunted Youko to Kurama

' JUST SHUT UP YOUKO!' yelled Kurama. On the way to the High School Kurama was greeted by his millions and millions of fangirls. (a/n: In this story Yusuke and the rest of the gang including Hiei go to Meiou High)

"What's up! BUDDY!" yelled Yusuke to our beloved Kurama. Kurama ignored Yusuke as he looked out of his hiding place (a/n: he's up in a tree) for his fanclub.

"Hey Suuichi what are you doing up in the tree!" Yusuke yelled out to Kurama. Unfortunatly Yusuke's words were heard by Suuichi's fanclub. Kurama sent Yusuke a glare that said 'Your going to get it later' Yusuke gulped at what Kurama could do to him.

"SUUICHI! SUUICHI! WAIT FOR US!" screamed the fanclub as they passed Yusuke. Kurama sprinted away from the screaming girls (idiots) as they neared him him he ran.

"Yusuke!" Yusuke unfortunatly turned towards a big punch that pushed him in the ground from

Keiko.

"How could you, you idiot! You just lead those fangirls to Kurama!" said Keiko as she yelled at Yusuke.

(a/n: Let's follow Kurama around the school!)

Kurama ran through the hallways of Meiou High! As he turned he ran straight into...... Kagome. Kagome fell on the floor causing Kurama to stumble and fall on top of Kagome.(a/n:I wanna be Kagome right now!)

"Hey! Umm.. DO you THINK you could you get off ME!" asked Kagome trying to breathe. As Kurama stared into Kagome's eyes a little 'VOICE' popped up in his head.

' Hey It's Kagome!' Youko said happy.

'WHO?' asked Kurama

'I met her before I died..HEY! She's looking us, I mean you! said Youko

"HELLO anyone there?" Kagome asked about ready to pull in Kurama's hair

"Sorry Miss... I didn't get your name?" Kurama asked politely

" It's Kagome and I've got to go my friends are waiting for me! Bye.. Umm..what's your name?"

"Suuichi," Kurama said while Youko was yelling at him to let him out!

It seemed Kagome had a few classes with Kurama. During one of their classes Suuichi was swamped by his fanclub. The president of the 'Suuichi Fanclub' was always hanging on to his arm much to his discomfort. Kurama glanced around the class for help. His emerald gaze landed on Kagome. Kagome watched as Suuichi's eyes searched around the class for help! His eyes landed on Kagome. His eyes 'Pleaded for Kagome to help him'. With pity she walked across the class to him.

Next chapter Kagome to The Rescue

**Voting Poll**

**Hiei-**

**Choices-**

**Sango**

**Botan**

**Miroku-**

**Choices-**

**Sango-1**

**Botan**


	4. Kagome to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything OKAY! SO stop bugging me! whispersBut I really own everything See's LAWYERS. I really DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Recap of Last Chapter

His emerald gaze landed on Kagome. Kagome watched as Suuichi's eyes searched around the class for help! His eyes landed on Kagome. His eyes 'Pleaded for Kagome to help him'. With pity she walked across the class to him.

Chapter 4Kagome to The Rescue

As soon as Kagome reached Kurama a voice lashed out at her.

"Hey! New girl get away from Suuichi! I'm Maya his girlfriend and president of his fanclub!" said Maya gloating about being Suuichi's girlfriend and fanclub president

"Well.. Sorry to burst your bubble but, I'm Suuichi's girlfriend. Right Suuichi!" Kagome said trying to help out Suuichi.

"She's right you know Maya." said Kurama talking to Maya

"Suuichi..." called Kagome. As Kurama turned Kagome caught his lips with hers and they shared a deep kiss!(a/n:THEIR FIRST KISS!)

"What are you doing bitch!" Maya yelled out in anger

Maya and her Fanclub tailed Kurama so much that Kagome was with him most of the time at school. Yusuke and the gang watched everything with interest. Bye the end of the day there were whispers that the fanclub was plotting against Kagome! Kurama decided to walk Kagome home as soon as the bell rang, the fanclubs plots had reached his ears. Youko would not allow Kagome to be harmed just because of 'them'. Which resulted in this little question by Shippo who had just come back from a wonderful first day of Kindergarten.

"Are you going to be my new daddy?" Shippo asked Kurama innocently. Kurama had already noticed Shippo was a Kistune. And Shippo had already known Kurama was a Kitsune.

"Maybe if your momma let's me," Kurama said not sure how to answer. Devious thoughts went through little Shippo's mind as soon as he heard those words. Kurama left unsure of his words because the mischevious glints in Shippo's eyes.

REVIEW! I'm sorry it's short but the next chapter I'll try to make it long! I have a little writer's block remember to vote on the pairings! Vote!

Voting Polls-

Hiei-  
choices-

Sango  
Botan

Miroku-  
choices-

Sango-1  
Botan


	5. Shippo's Scheme Warning Lemons!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything OKAY! SO stop bugging me! whispersBut I really own everything See's LAWYERS. I really DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Recap of Last Chapter

Devious thoughts went through little Shippo's mind as soon as he heard those words. Kurama left unsure of his words because the mischevious glints in Shippo's eyes.

Chapter 5 Shippo's Scheme-Lemons

(a/n: this is my first lemon! So if you decide to help me out..REVIEW! So I can change the chapter! And to people who don't like lemons.. don't read so skip this chapter!)

Kurama's Dream Subchapter

Kagome suddenly appeared in front of Kurama as he was readying for bed.

"Take me Kurama!" Kagome said demandingly to Kurama. She slowly stripped off her shirt and pants, leaving her with nothing except her bra and panties in front of Kurama. Kurama who had been speechless with surprise as he watched her strip. As Kagome moved to take her bra off a pair hands stopped her.

"Here let me help you with that" Kurama said as he breathed down Kagome's neck sending shivers up her spine. He quickly took of her bra setting her plump breasts free. As soon as the bra was gone the panties followed soon after. Leaving Kurama dressed in pajamas and Kagome gloriusly naked. His clothes soon follwed Kagome's to the ground as he pushed Kagome to his bed.

"Kurama," Kagome moaned as Kurama's hand fondeld a breast as his mouth suckeld on the other breast switching off every few minutes. Kurama moved down her body stopping every time to kiss Kagome's body. When he reached Kagome's clit he rubbed it watching Kagome move up and down everytime he rubbed her clit. Her body soon rewarded him witha orgasm. To him it tasted as sweet as necter. Kurama finger-fucked Kagome while rubbing her clit up and down wanting more cum from her. But as soon as Kagome orgasmed again. He heard her voice.

"Kurama I want you inside of me now! But it looks like you need attention!" Kagome said as she stroked his erect dick. Kurama soon felt Kagome's hot mouth on his dick. Her tongue wrapped around the head and slid down his length. He couldn't take it anymore! He was soon fucking Kagome's mouth rapidly he soon came filling Kagome's mouth with his seed. As he lay on the bed he felt Kagome crawl on to his chiseled chest.

"I want you to be inside of me now!" She said her voice commanding and lusty sending shivers down his spine. As Kurama repeadetly slammed his member into Kagome he watched Kagome's eyes glaze over with pleasure. She tightened her grip on his hair. Soon after Kagome orgasmed screaming Kurama's name as her walls tightened around his member he shot his seed into her womb. He felt like he was in heaven as they came together.

End of Kurama's Dream

Kurama woke up sweating with his member erect and his sheets sticky with his seed as his alarm clock went off for school.

'Nice dream Kurama! I like the part when Kagome was giving you a blow job' commented Youko as he yawned 'Why did you have to wake up?' 'Why didn't you just ingnore the DAMNED alarm clock!' Kurama ignored all this as he stepped in the shower to take a COLD shower!

'Oh well we are going to see her at school still' Youko said thoughfully. Kurama groaned at his comment. Being aroused around Kagome and his Fanclub would not be a good thing.

(a/n: Let's go check on Shippo)

Before Shippo fell asleep that night, he thought up a ingenius plan to get his momma and hopefully new daddy to be-Kurama together. He fell asleep with dreams of his hopfully new family!

The next day Shippo asked his teacher a question.

"Mrs.Yura could the whole class take a trip to Meiou High tomorrow? My momma can be a chaper-r-re" Shippo asked innocently

"Sure, Shippo and you pronounce the word chap-per-rone" said Mrs.Yura. Shippo walked away from her desk with a devious glint in his eyes 'My plans working soon I'll have a new daddy!'

Review! Next chapter will be Shippo's Plan in Action! The next chapter was supposed to be part of this chapter but I didn't have enough time to write it! I'm so sorry!

Remember to vote for the pairings!

Voting Polls

Hiei-

choices-

Sango

Botan

Miroku-

choices-

Boton

Sango-1


	6. Shippo's Plan in Action

Disclaimer: I don't own anything OKAY! SO stop bugging me! whispersBut I really own everything See's LAWYERS. I really DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Recap of Last Chapter

Shippo walked away from her desk with a devious glint in his eyes 'My plans working soon I'll have a new daddy!'

Chapter 6 Shippo's Plan in Action

"Momma" was heard through out Kagome's home as Shippo ran excitedly in to the house searching for Kagome.

"Guess what! Myclassisgoingonafieldtripatyourschool!Couldyoubeachaperone?" Shippo asked. (Shippo asked "My class is going on a field trip at your school! Could you be a chaperone?)

"Yea! Your going to help!" Shippo exclaimed as Kagome nodded her head to his question.'Step 2 of plan completed' Shippo thought cheering in his mind.

As Shippo's class boarded the bus for their field trip he waited until Mrs.Yura to tell her his 'good news'.

"Mrs.Yura guess what my mom&dad can chaperone at Meiou High cause their seniors at that school!" He said excited.(a/n: Can guess who his 'dad' is?)

'Oh my! They had Shippo really young!' thought Mrs.Yura worried by that concept. Her thoughts stopped as Shippo asked another question.

"Mrs.Yura can my parents be my chaperones?" asked Shippo as they boarded the bus.

"Sure.. Shippo"Mrs.Yura said as they bus drove speedyly to Meiou High.

"Can, Suuichi Minamino& Kagome Higurashi come to the office! Amediatly!" said the office secratary.

"What did I do NOW!" said Kagome with frustration. While Kurama was calm and calculating.

"It seems there is this kindergarden class visiting the school. You both are to be one kid's chaperones. The bus arrived a few minutes ago. Go find a kid named Shippo!" said the principle commandingly

"Yes sir!" was heard from both as they walked to the school bus.

"Hello it's nice to finally meet you Mr&Mrs.Minamino. Shippo's told me so much about you guys! I'm his teacher Mrs.Yura!"

"Um..were not.." was all Kagome and Kurama could get in as Shippo launched himself at them.

"Shippo wait for us!" Kagome said as she and Kurama ran to catch up with him.

'Smart kit! He knew it was me when we saw him at Kagome's house!' said Youko excitedly in Kurama's head

'Why did he tell his teacher that um..' thought Kurama embarrased

'Duh, red he wants us to be his new DADDY!' said Youko. SINCE Kurama had been talking to his counterpart Kagome had stopped in front of him. Youko took control of Kurama's body as kagome bent down looking for Shippo. To Youko this was the perfect chance to wander his hand to a certain 'place'!

"Pervert!" was Kagome's natural respone to it followed with a slap. When Kagome turned around to face her 'But Rubber' she came face to face with Youko just like their first meeting. Youko wrapped his arms around her as sobbed heavyly into his shirt.

"Youko, I-I thought you died!"

"I did but I joined my soul with Suuichi's before he was born" Youko said as he tightened his grip around Kagome.

"Youko, I-I didn't tell you this before but... I love you! I realized it after you died!" Kagome said sobbing again.

"I've missed you to love, I've missed you very much!" said his voice filled with years of loneliness and sadness.

"Suuichi wants to come out now, I'll see you soon!" was his last words

"Kagome, I know you love Youko but.. do you have room in your heart for me? I've come to love you in a few days," Kurama said ready to be rejected.

"Oh Suuichi.. I don't know give me time! Lets start with a girlfriend&boyfriend relationship. Then I'll tell you! Kagome said sniffilling. Unknown to the couple a pair of eyes watched them from one said doing a victory dance on top of the lockers.

"Shippo we know you're up there, why don't you come down!" Kurama said smiling up. Kurama, Kagome, and Shippo walked through halls with Shippo in Kagome's arms. While she was in Kurama's arms.

Two groups eye's followed them out of the hall.

Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, and Keiko watched with with interest as a similar thought ran through their minds 'Kurama's got a girlfriend!'

Sango and Miroku watched the pair leave the hall. Sango sighed whistfully at the scene. Miroku took a chance to 'pamper' Sango's ass with his hand as they watched Youko come out.

"Pervert!" was heard loudly throughout the school as big smack was heard.

"You just had to ruin the moment didn't you!" Sango said mad.

Next Chapter Big Group Meeting

I'm going to update more of the chapters for Zodiac Love(new story)and Love Over Boundries tonight!

Voting Polls

Hiei-

choices

Sango

Botan

Miroku-

choices-

Boton

Sango-1


	7. Big Group Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything OKAY! SO stop bugging me! whispers But I really own everything See's LAWYERS. I really DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Recap of the Last Chapter-  
Two groups eye's followed them out of the hall.  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, and Keiko watched with interest as a similar thought ran through their minds 'Kurama's got a girlfriend!'  
Sango and Miroku watched the pair leave the hall. Sango sighed wistfully at the scene. Miroku took a chance to 'pamper' Sango's ass with his hand as they watched Youko come out.  
"Pervert!" was heard loudly throughout the school as big smack was heard.  
"You just had to ruin the moment didn't you!" Sango said mad. 

Chapter 7- Big Group Meeting

As soon as school ended Kurama was asked a question by Yusuke and the group,  
"When did you get a girlfriend? HUH!" The group asked together except Hiei who just glared at Kurama demanding a answer.  
"Oh you mean Kagome, We started going out today. Even though Youko's know..." Kurama said calmly as he trailied off.

'What do you mean fox?' Hiei said invading Kurama's head  
'Youko's know Kagome longer than I have that's what I mean' Kurama answered  
The whole group however was not included in mental conversation. They just stood there silent as they digested Kurama's words.

With Kagome

As soon as school ended she was bombarded with questions from Sango.  
"One at a time Sango!" said Kagome  
"When did you start dating Suuichi the hottest guy on CAMPUS? Tell ME!" Sango demanded as cornered Kagome into a tree.  
"Shessh! I started dating him today! Does that answer your question!" said Kagome as she asked Sango.  
"So anyone caught your eye at school, any boy in praticular, except Suuichi?" she asked innoncently.  
"Well there's this guy who has gravity defiying hair he's cute but cold.." said Sango as if she was in a daze. A moment later she realized she had told Kagome who she liked.  
"Tell anybody and I'll tell Miroku you'll bare his children!" Sango said threatiningly

The next day with Kurama & Kagome

The next day the couple met at the door steps of the school early in the morning planning to introuduce themselves to their friends. Kurama went to tell his friends to meet him under the big tree in the courtyard at lunch he had something important to say! Kagome went to do the same thing.

At lunch!

Kurama and Kagome stood under the tree waiting for their friends. Kagome saw her friends coming from one side while Kurama saw his friends coming from the other side.  
"Who are they?" was each groups reaction as they stood under the tree scruntionizing each other. Kurama and Kagome had noticed that Hiei and Sango watched each other intently. The silence was broken as Kagome introduced her friends.  
"I'm Kagome, Kurama's girlfriend. These are my friends Sango and Miroku." said Kagome as Miroku decide to introduce himself to the girls from the other group.  
"Pervert!" was heard loud and clear as Miroku once again appeared back with his friends with two big slap marks on his face. Miroku started running as he saw what was coming towards him.  
"Come back here you ASSHOLE! When we get you your in for a big surprise!" was heard from Keiko and Botan as they chased him around the courtyard. Kagome and Sango just laughed at his misfortune.  
"As you guys know I'm Kurama and these are my friends Yusuke, he's the one in green. Kuwabara, he's in blue. And Hiei, he's the quiet one in black and white. Oh yes, and the girls that just chased away your friend Miroku are Botan, she's the blue-haired girl. Keiko is the one with brown hair that's beating Miroku to pulp right now," said Kurama chuckeling at the sight. It was funny to watch Miroku walk up to the group and beg for mercy while Keiko grinned behind him.

_

* * *

Remember to vote on the poll or I won't update until the SUMMER! (a/n: I'm sorry to my reviewers! I'm losing interest in this story so I plan on maybe deleting it. Not many people are voting for pairings. People have to vote or I won't even be able to continue the story! I might continue later after I finish this chapter!) _

Reviews-  
I would like to give special thanks to …

**Kurama Kagome FOREVER  
Moonlight Secret  
lyn  
lAlAqueeenBB  
aghfyucbguw  
Anonymous**

**Voting Polls **

Hiei-  
choices-

Sango-1

Botan-1

Miroku-  
choices-

Botan-1

Sango-3

**Hiei/Sango fans better vote because Sango/Miroku fans are winning! If you guys don't want those pairings that are voted for then vote! **


	8. Mountain Cabin WARNING Lemons!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything OKAY! SO stop bugging me! whispers But I really own everything Sees LAWYERS. I really DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**A/N- There is the next chapter! If I don't get 10-15 reviews I won't update! I just want them to prove that people actually read my story!**

**Recap of the Last Chapter-**

"Pervert!" was heard loud and clear as Miroku once again appeared back with his friends with two big slap marks on his face. Miroku started running as he saw what was coming towards him.

"Come back here you ASSHOLE! When we get you your in for a big surprise!" was heard from Keiko and Botan as they chased him around the courtyard. Kagome and Sango just laughed at his misfortune.

"As you guys know I'm Kurama and these are my friends Yusuke, he's the one in green. Kuwabara, he's in blue. And Hiei, he's the quiet one in black and white. Oh yes, and the girls that just chased away your friend Miroku are Botan, she's the blue-haired girl. Keiko is the one with brown hair that's beating Miroku to pulp right now," said Kurama chuckeling at the sight. It was funny to watch Miroku walk up to the group and beg for mercy while Keiko grinned behind him.

**

* * *

Chapter 8 Mountain Cabin-**

Kurama and Kagome kept their relationship a secret at school because of his fan girls. But the couple had never actually went on a date yet. And that was the problem. AND THEIR friends decided to fix that, they would pass notes in class or at lunch when Kagome and Kurama weren't looking. The plan was soon finished. Now all they had to do was call the couple and tell them to meet at the mall or pass it along to their willing helper Shippo!

"Shippo were trying to get your momma to go on a picnic with Kurama, so all you have to do is tell her that Kurama, his friends, Sango and Miroku are going to a cabin up in the mountains for a few days. And we want her to come and bring you" said Sango as Shippo grinned at the idea.

**The Next Day**

Kagome and Shippo arrived at the cabin around noon, breathing hard from running. The cabin had not been hard to find since they had been instructed to find it under a huge sakura tree. Kurama answered the door when Kagome knocked.

"I didn't expect anyone was coming, come in Kagome," said Kurama his eyes on her.

"Well, you see I brought someone but... he's…" said Kagome wondering where Shippo was. Shippo was not far away, he was in the sakura tree above the cabin, watching with Hiei, Botan, Miroku, and Sango. Hiei and Sango sat on one branch across from Miroku and Botan, with Botan trying to get away from Miroku's wandering hands.

"Look!" said Sango as Kagome entered the cabin. The forbidden child however stared at something else, somehow the tajiya next to him seemed enchanting as her eyes sparkled while watching the fox and the miko. All of a sudden, Sango found a pair of velvet lips in her own as Hiei kissed her breathtakingly deep. Miroku didn't witness this, fortunately a strong gust of wind had blew a branch of the sakura tree, to cover the kissing pair. However, Miroku was occupied as it was as he ventured toward Botan's beautiful but. Botan expected to feel his hand on her but as she watched from the corner of her eye, surprisingly Miroku instead kissed her slowly but passionatly.

"Why.. did .. you ... kiss. me?" asked Botan while deep gulps of air.

"Because..., you make me feel different." said Miroku behind her. Unknown to the kissing couples Shippo however had witnessed the whole thing while snapping pictures fast, knowing he could later use them as blackmail. Hiei stared at the ground hearing a distinct clicking sound. He suddenly spotted Shippo running away. And poof Shippo was suddenly gone!

**With Kurama & Kagome**

Kurama lost control of his body as Youko took over, he wasn't suprised for the past few days Kurama had been talking to Youko about Kagome being their future mate.. hopefuly she would except their claim.

"Kagome... I have, I mean we have something to tell you" said Kurama one second as he switched from Youko to himself as they fought for control.

"Kagome will you become my, as Youko says our mate?" said Kurama afraid of being rejected.

"Kurama, I…" whispered Kagome as she hugged him "I'll become your mate" she said softly.

**Lemon, stop reading if you don't like Lemons!**

Kurama pushed Kagome towards the bed in the cabin, placing feather light kisses on her neck. She moaned at the feel of his lips. Taking control, she pushed him on the bed straddling his hips. She hastily unbuttoned his shirt, taking her time to place kisses on his perfectly sculpted muscles. Kagome felt herself on the bed, with Kurama taking her position. Her clothes were off in a flash leaving her bare, for his lust filled eyes to take in.

"Kurama," she said his name huskily as he took her nipple is his mouth. The other nipple stood out, wanting attention. Kagome pouted as she opened her eyes for a moment, noticing Kurama still had his clothes on.

"You're still in your pants no fair" she said, moving her hands fast as she expertly took off the clothing. Her eyes hungrily took in his muscled legs, and bare body. She suddenly noticed his painfully hard erection. Kurama watched her with interest, as he felt her warm mouth on his enlarged member. He slowly rocked his hips back and forth, rapidly going faster. It didn't take long for him to spill a load of his seed down her throat.

"You need a reward" he said rubbing his thumb on her clit, her body moved up and down with his hand. He pulled it away as he felt his member throb.

"Kurama, I need you" said Kagome yearning for his large cock in her. As soon as those words went out of her mouth, Kurama was in front of her entrance, whispering to her that he was sorry. He plunged into her breaking her virginal barrier. Kagome yelled out in pain, soon she was accustomed to his large size as he rapidly plunged onto her, flesh against flesh, as she urged him to go faster. Kurama soon felt her walls tightening around him, bringing them both into a frenzy of climaxes that brought pure bliss. He shot his seed into her knowing that one-day little kits would be running around.

**End of Lemon**

The lovers fell on the bed, tired.

"Goodnight, Koiishi" said Kurama as sleep overwhelmed them both. Shippo entered the cabin, suddenly hit with the scent of arousal. Just from that he knew what happened, he looked forward to his new family, his future bright with love.

_**

* * *

I am stopping the polls. Here are the results! **_

_**Hiei/Sango**_

_**Miroku/Botan**_

**I would like to thank my reviewers!**

**Lady Ashiru- My first Hiei/Sango voter!  
****  
shan- Thank you for voting!  
****  
BlackDragonette- Thank you for voting and I think its great that you like my story so much, because personallyI hate any story I make! To me that concludes my writing sucks!**

**lyn-You always seem to be the one to ask me to write more!**

**

* * *

This week I received a review from a reader,and here it is- **

**Anonymous 2005-01-22 7 Anonymous Please update real soon. **

Sango/Miroku/Botan.  
Hiei/no one, they aren't good enough for him.

I don't know why you want to ruin a good fanfic, by putting Pairing Hiei with those two.

I can't care if it is with Kagome/Kurama, if Hiei is paired off with those two, you just several readers, other then me.

**To Anonymous- Your review added to my tears because I was also sent another flamer, at another fanfiction site, it critizised the whole story!

* * *

Important A/N- I need a beta reader for this story, so that when I finish a chapter I can send it to them, to correct the errors, and parts that need changing! I am looking for one for each of my stories, which I will be hopefully updating soon!**


End file.
